


Evil Lou

by late_sleeper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_sleeper/pseuds/late_sleeper
Summary: Harry thinks that Louis is evil, a devil who rips hearts of people and stomp it with no remorse.When the pressure is too much and the only way is out, Louis took his own life to please Harry.





	Evil Lou

**\---------------------------** **ͼ** **҉** **ͽ** **\-----------------------------**

 

I always had a hint that you’re not what you project that you are. I always knew that there is evilness inside of you. No one could ever stand the media’s harshness and the public's scrutiny unless that someone has some demented agenda behind. But I never knew how really vile you are until I opened that door to our room after hearing a deafening gunshot only to reveal you slumped on the floor of our bedroom with blood gushing from your chest almost soaking your now reddening white shirt.

 

“Welcome home, Curly.”

 

You gave me a gentle smile as though you hadn’t just shot yourself with a gun on your right hand. I felt this sickening feeling on my gut as I saw blood started to flow like a leaking faucet off your chest towards your lower region.

 

I rushed towards you and grab any linen on my sight and tried to press it on your chest to stop the bleeding somehow. I was going crazy, I was fucking trembling like a leaf, _you god damn twat,_ but you only smiled at me and ask me question as though you’re not dying…

 

“How’s your day? How was the concert? ”

 

Bullshit.

 

“How did they take your new song?” _labored breathing_.

 

Bastard. Bastard.

 

“Have you eaten already, H?”

 

Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!!

 

“Shut the fuck up!!! Stop with that stupid questioning.” I snapped at you for your stupidity. Your lack of self-preservation. What the hell is that questioning when you’re about to die because of your insanity.

 

“Sorry, Hazza.” _Labored breathing_.

 

I could feel you gasping for air as I carried you towards the door. Damn! Did you even realize how I frantically run over a cat, bump on another unmoving car, almost trip on a wet puddle to reach my car to take you to the nearest hospital? But you didn’t give a damn, right? You even _nonchalantly_ told me that it was useless anyway.

 

“It’s no use taking me there Harold. I aim here…” you pointed a part on your bloodied chest near where your heart is supposedly located. “…here in my heart or at least near it. There’s no way I’m gonna live.” You even gave a cheeky smirk.

 

Do you know how you make me so incompetent?

 

Not even our management made me feel like this, useless. You’re the only one who could make me feel like that.

 

Worthless or not, I didn’t care as I put you inside the car and drove off as fast as I could. Did you even think how many traffic rules I violated, oh _Lord of Evilness_?

 

How I shudder and almost peed on my pants due to anxiety with every time I look at your paling face. Do you enjoy the inner turmoil you gave me? I know you do, because you just sat there with such contented smile plastered on your face.

 

“Are you okay, H?”

 

God damn it! Didn’t I say to stop with this stupid questioning? Well two can play that game, Louis.

 

“Why did you do it? I thought you love me?”

 

“I did and still do. I love you so much that’s why I did it.”

 

Told you, you were so evil. Aren’t you twisted, telling me you love me that’s why you shot yourself. How twisted, demented reasoning was that?

 

You might have felt my confusion as you tried hard to face me. “They always say that I should go away.  Stop pulling down Harry's career, that's what they say…” another gasp for air. “I always thought that…no pretended that it was just wishful thinking on their part…but again they said it so many times…like a mantra…was it also your wish? Did I held you down?”

 

I grabbed on to the stirring wheel more forcefully. How can you make me feel so _low_?

 

“I love you so much that I want you to be happy, but happiness means that I should stay away from you…but I can’t. I love you so much, I want your happiness…but I can’t stay away from you…I’ll come back again and again and again. I’ll still find you were ever you are.”

 

Stop! Stop the god damn torture. Please make it stop.

 

“…but death…even I wanted to run back to you… I could never…nev…never go back…” You slowly close your eyes and something in me panicked…I felt suffocated.

 

“Hazza…” You called out in that small voice, which I almost missed. I couldn’t hardly hear you…was it that my heart beating much louder than you voice? “Haz…” You tried again to catch my attention. I tried hard to calm myself and look at you. “Haz…would you cry for me when I’m gone?”

 

“No.”

 

Your face became impassive but then a contented smile broke your face. “I’m glad. I really don’t want to burden you or leave you hurting.”

 

I was speechless.

 

“Haz, I lo…” Your hand slowly fell from your side.

 

**\---------------------------** **ͼ** **҉** **ͽ** **\-----------------------------**

Did you even remember how we got to the hospital? How we made such a ruckus that the whole ER was on red alert.

 

**_“Dr. Gray. Dr. Gray, Emergency Room.”  “Dr. Gray. Dr. Gray, Emergency Room.”_ **

****

**_“Doctor, there’s no pulse!”_ **

****

**_“Where’s the intubation set?” “Here.”_ **

****

**_“Ensue CPR. Hook the cardiac monitor.” "Fast drip the IV"_ **

****

**_“How much blood lost?” “We need blood transfusion STAT.” “Get the patient’s blood type and consent for transfusion NOW.”_ **

****

**_“Still no response, doctor.” “Epinephrine.”_ **

****

**_“Check for the heartbeat.” “Negative.” “5 minutes had pass, should I administer the 2 nd Epinephrine?”_ **

****

I can’t believe I’m seeing a live hospital drama here Lou. Was it fun to see doctor’s worried faces? Was it amusing to see nurses ran thru and fro like their pants was on fire? Was it entertaining to see them practically strain themselves as you lay there with that fucking smile on your face?

 

Did you have your fun?

 

**_“Doctor his heart rate is stabilizing.” “Thank god” “Monitor every 15 seconds.” “Proceed to OR as soon as the anesth says clear.”_ **

****

And with that you had me hoping.

 

**_“Doctor, heart rate is decreasing again.” “Fuck!”_ **

 

 And then you crashed it. _Hard_.

 

You made me a firm _nonbeliever_ of prayer. You made me more of an atheist. You just showed me that god doesn’t exist.

 

You’re Evil.

 

Was it just a prank? To enter my life, to make me fall for you then leave me when you know I had fallen deep in need of you?

 

Do you even know how much this fucking ring cost?! Yes oh sweet devil of mine, I bought a ring. I even bought a yacht. I even settled an agreement with old farts to negotiate of us settling down.

 

But you know I don’t care anymore.

 

Because to you this is just a joke. A prank.

 

That’s why I knew then and then that you’re the devil’s reincarnation.

 

You’re a thief. You took my heart.

 

You’re a drug dealer. You made me so addicted to you.

 

You’re a murderer. You killed my only hope to live.

 

You’re vile. You’re twisted. You’re horrible.

 

Nobody would cry for your poor soul arsehole!

 

Why would I cry for you? Look at me! I’m having the time of my life here!

 

There’s a fucking cushion everywhere, from floor to ceiling. The only downside is its all white…and a fucking hole in the ceiling. Rain kept dripping…water kept flowing down my cheeks…which coincidentally always happens when I think of you. Damn! They should really fix that…my eyes are always sore afterwards…wonder why?

 

Actually instead of crying, I’d laugh.

 

“WHAHAHAHAHAHA. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

 

You know I’m glad you killed yourself. Now you would never enter heaven, which I know I’ll never gonna enter.

 

So after all I still gonna see you in hell.

 

“WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.”

 

“Doctor, patient on room 121 is having a breakdown again.”

 

“Give him another dose of Diazepam.”

 

“WHAHAHAHAHA. BWAHAHAHAHA. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

 

There goes that fucking rain again.

 

“WHAHAHAHAHAHA…see you in hell Lou.”

 

_See you again my love_.  

 

 

**\---------------------------** **ͼ** **҉** **ͽ** **\-----------------------------**

 


End file.
